


skiptracing

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Wilbur Soot, joxter anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “F-fuck,daddy, please” Wilbur pauses his thrusts as Schlatt realizes what he said and freezes, knuckles white where they grip the headboard. “I- I mean- uh-“Wilbur blinks, decidesy’know what, why not, and smirks down at him. “You want daddy to fuck you, baby?” Schlatt inhales sharply and nods, face burning red.they fuck, you know the drill
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 394
Collections: Anonymous





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from skiptracing by mild high club

“Wil- Wil I cant-“ Schlatt gasps, shaking legs holding himself up over Wilbur’s cock. He’s only halfway down but he’s already overwhelmingly full.

“You’re doing so well, princess, so good for me.” Wilbur soothes, bringing Schlatt close so he can cling onto his neck. Wilbur’s hands fall to rest on Schlatt’s hips and Schlatt whines as he’s pushed farther down Wilbur’s cock.

Schlatt keens as he’s fully seated on Wilbur, flush against the other’s thighs. Wilbur moans at Schlatt tightening around him, trying hard to keep his hips still and to not jerk up into Schlatt.

“ffuck, Schlatt, so fucking tight,” Wilbur pants as Schlatt whines into his chest.

“Wil I- I can’t-“ Schlatt moans into Wilbur’s neck, squirming against the dick inside him.

“Wait, Schlatt, let me-“ Wilbur wraps one arm around the other’s back and grips his thigh with his other arm, slowly leveraging Schlatt onto his back against the sheets. Schlatt shakily wraps his legs around Wilbur’s waist as the new position forces Wilbur deeper into him.

“Wilbur, fuck- ‘m so fucking full, please-“ Schlatt whines as he scrabbles against the sheets, desperately trying to ground himself. 

Wilbur notices his erratic hands and has an idea. He leans over the bed, ignoring Schlatt’s desperate whine at the shift, and grabs his belt. He gathers up Schlatt’s hands and pushes them against the headboard, deftly wrapping the belt around his wrists and fastening the clasp. He looks down at Schlatt questioningly, and receives a nod when Schlatt processes what Wilbur’s done.

Wilbur pants into Schlatt’s neck as he adjusts to the new position, waiting for Schlatt to get comfortable. Wilbur absently trails his fingers up Schlatt’s chest, watching the muscles in Schlatt’s stomach jump at the light touch.

“Wil, please- please-” Schlatt gasps into Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur grinds into him and Schlatt jerks and keens, hands tugging on the belt holding his hands in place as he tries to squirm into the friction.

“Please what, princess?” 

“Please, fuck me- Wilbur, please” Schlatt whines and Wilbur grins, ghosting his fingers over the bulge in Schlatt’s stomach. he presses down and Schlatt jerks into him, moaning and tightening around him. 

“ff-fuck, Wilbur- Wil, please- stop teasing I can’t-“ Schlatt gasps as his hips twitch up, looking for stimulation. Wilbur rolls his eyes and grips Schlatt’s hips tighter, pulling Schlatt off him and slamming him back down.

Schlatt’s back arches as he moans, getting used to the rhythm of Wilbur’s thrusts. 

Wilbur bends down to nip at Schlatt’s throat and Schlatt gasps at the change of position.

“There- there, Wilbur, fuck-“ Wilbur adjusts his angle to hit Schlatt’s prostate with every thrust and Schlatt squirms against his restraints.

“f-fuck, _daddy, please_ ” Wilbur pauses his thrusts as Schlatt realizes what he said and freezes, knuckles white where they grip the headboard. “I- I mean- uh-“ 

Wilbur blinks, decides _y’know what, why not_ , and smirks down at him. “You want daddy to fuck you, baby?” Schlatt inhales sharply and nods, face burning red.

Wilbur resumes his thrusts with a more punishing pace, leaning down to whisper praise into Schlatt’s ear.

“So good for me, princess, such a good whore.” Schlatt mewls and arches up into Wilbur’s chest, hips jerking in search of friction.

“Wilbur, please touch me, I can’t-“ he’s cut off as Wilbur’s eyes flash and a hand reaches up to his throat.

Wilbur squeezes Schlatt’s pulse points as he grinds into his prostate. Schlatt mewls at the dark pleasure and humiliation flashing through him, hips desperately twitching against Wilbur and face flushing dark red.

“What did you call me?” Schlatt can only squirm and jerk his wrists against the belt holding his hands in place as he gasps, overwhelmed. 

Schlatt whines high in his throat as Wilbur loosens his grip, still grinding unforgivingly into his prostate. Schlatt pants as Wilbur’s grip returns to his hips and swallows his pride.

“D-daddy, please, touch me-” Schlatt whispers. Wilbur grins and reaches down to stroke Schlatt’s cock. Schlatt keens and grinds back against Wilbur, thrusting up into his hand. He’ll surely have bruises with how much he’s desperately pulling on the belt around his wrists.

Wilbur’s pace is back to the punishing rhythm and Schlatt moans breathily at the overwhelming sensations combining.

“Cum for me, darling, be a good boy and cum for me” Schlatt’s vision goes spotty as he cums all over his stomach. Wilbur whines as Schlatt tightens around him, holding Schlatt’s hips in a grip that will leave bruises as he fucks him through his orgasm.

Schlatt’s eyes roll back at each thrust, overstimulation sending sparks down his spine. 

“Daddy- f-fuck- too much, I can’t-” Schlatt mewls as Wilbur continues to fuck right into his prostate. Wilbur moans at the tightness around him and the utterly wrecked look on Schlatt’s face.

Wilbur ducks to bury his face in Schlatt’s neck as he cums inside him, grinding up into Schlatt’s prostate. Schlatt yanks on the belt restraining him and whines, he’s _so fucking full it’s too much-_

“Wilbur, hands-“ he gasps, and Wilbur shakily reaches up to undo the clasp. Schlatt’s hands fall and he wraps his arms around Wilbur’s neck, fisting his hands in the hair on his nape. He shudders as Wilbur gently pulls out and blushes at the feeling of cum dripping down his shaking thighs. 

Wilbur collapses down onto Schlatt, returning the hug and sighing into his chest. Schlatt scrunches his nose as Wilbur’s hair tickles him and brings his hand up to card through it.

Schlatt blinks hard as he returns to himself, taking stock of his aching hips and wrists, and face that hasn’t stopped blushing since the first time Wilbur called him ‘princess’. 

“Y’know, I think we unlocked, like, three different kinks just then.” Schlatt muses. Wilbur laughs into Schlatt’s collarbone and heaves himself up to grab a towel. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you moan out ‘daddy’ while I’m fucking you, idiot.” Schlatt flushes darkly once more as Wilbur smirks at him. 

“Shut up, bitch.” Schlatt pouts as Wilbur tosses away the towel and reaches for the covers.

“Come on, princess, you know you love it.” Wilbur presses a chaste kiss to the other’s lips as Schlatt blushes and elects to bury his face in Wilbur’s chest instead of answering. Wilbur rolls his eyes and smiles into Schlatt’s hair as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find more works by me under the tag "joxter anon" which is on all my fics! leave a kudos or comment if you want! -joxter


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been days and schlatt can't stop thinking about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus choking content!

Schlatt pauses his hand on his dick and swallows, reaching up with his other hand to shakily brush at his throat.

Wilbur choking him had been so sudden, so darkly erotic, so humiliatingly hot, he can’t stop thinking about it. 

His adam’s apple bobs against his palm as he swallows, face burning red at the memory. He had been so helpless, hands tied above his head, only able to jerk weakly against the belt as he had desperately searched for pleasure. 

Schlatt closes his eyes and squeezes the sides of his throat. Hard. The heady pleasure flashes through his body and he gasps, hips jerking up and toes curling at the sensation. 

His other hand resumes its rhythm on his cock as his head tips back and he presses down on his pulse points harder. 

A whine is forced out of his throat as he remembers Wilbur's praise. _Such a good whore_. Schlatt squeezes tighter and his mouth opens automatically to moan Wilbur's name, the only thing able to escape being a breathy moan. 

Schlatt digs harder at the divots in his throat as he fucks up into his hand, whining at the friction on his dick. 

His vision goes dark around the edges as he cums over his stomach, hand around his throat loosening. He pants, letting himself fall back on the pillows behind him. 

A movement at the corner of his vision has him jerking his head to the side to lock eyes with Wilbur, who’s standing in the door of the room, staring at him, dumbfounded. 

Schlatt watches Wilbur's eyes drift down to his neck, no doubt adorned with a red handprint that will bruise in a few days. Wilbur blinks, and Schlatt can see his eyes flashing as he slips into a darker headspace.

Wilbur stalks forward, leans down, and ghosts his fingers over the marks on Schlatt’s neck. 

“Been thinking of me, Schlatt?” Wilbur murmurs and Schlatt nods, eyes glassy as he stares up at him. Wilbur shifts to push his knee in between Schlatt’s thighs, grinding up onto Schlatt’s sensitive dick.

“Wilbur-“ Schlatt gasps, still sensitive from his orgasm. Wilbur rolls his eyes and slowly tightens his grip on Schlatt’s throat, grinding his knee up as he does so. 

Schlatt’s back arches into Wilbur's chest automatically, hands coming up to scrabble against the hand on his throat. Wilbur scoffs and pulls Schlatt’s hands up to pin them down above his head. 

Schlatt whines at the strong grip on his wrists as he tests Wilbur's hold, finding himself unable to squirm away. 

Schlatt blushes harder at the fact that he’s getting off on being held down and choked. Maybe he really is a whore.

Schlatt’s hips twitch on Wilbur's knee, searching for friction after the other stopped grinding into him in favor of holding his hands down. Wilbur presses down more on the sides of Schlatt’s throat and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Can't go five minutes without getting off to the thought of me, could you?” Schlatt whines breathily and jerks his wrists against Wilbur's hold weakly. Schlatt’s vision is fuzzy as Wilbur's hand restricts the blood flow, the pressure sending waves of heat throughout his body. 

His throat works as he tries to moan Wilbur's name, only able to produce choked whimpers. Wilbur laughs softly and lets up on Schlatt’s throat. Schlatt blushes as he gasps for air, still desperately grinding up onto Wilbur's knee.

“Wilbur, I-“ Wilbur doesn’t let him finish and presses down against his pulse points again. If he can talk, he’s got enough air. Schlatt moans breathily as he tugs on Wilbur’s grasp, back arching as Wilbur grinds down harder on his dick.

“God, you’re such a slut.” Wilbur murmurs and Schlatt mewls, eyes rolling up as he cums all over his stomach for the second time. His wrists jerk against Wilbur's hold as he tries to squirm away from Wilbur's knee, the other still grinding down on his dick.

“Nn- ah~” he whines, hips twitching into the friction. “T-too much, Wilbur-“ he mewls as his face burns red, still hyperaware of Wilbur's tight grip on his wrists, his knee on Schlatt’s cock, the involuntary arching of his back into Wilbur's chest. 

Wilbur doesn’t let up until Schlatt is writhing against him, still failing to get his wrists out of Wilbur's hold.

Wilbur removes his hands from Schlatt’s wrists and gets up to get a towel from the bathroom as Schlatt comes back to himself, absently stroking his throat. Wilbur sits down on the bed next to Schlatt and cleans him up, the other still slightly out of it.

“...You good, Schlatt?” Wilbur asks, worried he may have gone too far. Schlatt nods as he rolls over to bury his face in Wilbur's lap, blushing harder than ever. 

He turns his head to the side to speak. “I’m fine, I just have to come to terms with the fact that I get turned on by you holding me down and choking me.” he grumbles, hiding his face in Wilbur's stomach once more, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne. 

Wilbur laughs and cards his hand through Schlatt’s hair. 

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s hot as shit from this end, too.” Schlatt reaches up to swat at Wilbur's face. Wilbur laughs as he tugs them both further into bed, smiling as he feels Schlatt sigh softly into his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more works by me under the tag "joxter anon" which is on all my fics! leave a kudos or comment if you want! -joxter


End file.
